comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics, New Mutants #98 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 3), High resistance to soul-based attacks, body possession, telepathy, and photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style, Experienced in many forms of armed combat, including swordsmanship and marksmanship, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware that he is a fictional character, Limited hammerspace, Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings, Formerly Immortality(Types 1 and 5) and Resistance to Death Manipulation (Was cursed by Thanos to be immortal, which left his soul unable to enter the afterlife even if he was completely destroyed and made him unable to be killed even by Death herself, he lost these abilities after the curse was lifted) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can trade blows with those that can harm him, and harm alternate versions of himself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (He should be comparable to Captain America) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Physically stronger than Captain America) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Has numerous durability feats on this level) Stamina: Godlike. His regeneration better than regeneration of Wolverine and his regeneration gives him greater stamina than Wolverine. Rated 12 in stamina on Marvel Heroic Roleplaying Wiki. 12-Godlike stamina. Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise Intelligence: Aware that he is a fictional character, and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness). His regeneration is incredibly slow and painful, and requires his own concentration to work) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shoryuken: Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: